


Movie and Cuddles

by changcutie



Series: drabblingthewritersblockaway [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 몬스타엑스 | Monsta X
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changki, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: “Yeah, movie and cuddles sound good.”





	Movie and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I did to get back into writing. I got to say, I enjoyed writing this. I think I will start writing more drabbles in the future. This has been a nice experience. I always stress myself over the word count and I think I should focus more on the content and not the length. I hope you guys enjoy this fic haha

“Cuddle with me.”

Kihyun chuckled and turned his attention away from his laptop. His boyfriend was looking at him from where he was buried under the comforter and a bunch of pillows. Changkyun’s pink lips were pulled into a slight pout as he stared at him. The older of the two shook his head. “Can’t. I have work.” Changkyun huffed and from somewhere under the thick comforter, a foot kicked the air. “No, cuddle with me!” he whined.

Kihyun sighed. “I told you, I can’t. I have to finish this. Maybe we can cuddle after.” Changkyun wriggled around before he defiantly crossed his arms. “But I want cuddles now.” The younger boy then proceeded to claw his way out of his cocoon of blankets and pillows to crawl towards Kihyun. The disgruntled older male barely had time to set his laptop out of the way before he had his arms full of Changkyun.

Changkyun shifted around for a bit until he got comfortable. Kihyun had no choice but to lie against the pillows to accommodate his very fussy boyfriend he currently had in his hold. “Geez, you’re always so impatient.” Kihyun scolded, although his voice was noticeably softer. “You couldn’t have waited until I finished?” Changkyun hummed as he buried his face in Kihyun’s stomach, arms wrapped around the older boy’s waist. “No.” he answered. Then after a beat, “I missed you.” He mumbled into Kihyun’s stomach.  
Although, it was said quietly, Kihyun still heard it. His lips turned upwards involuntarily. “God, why are you so adorable?” he complained, prying Changkyun away from him so he could stare at his face. His boyfriend’s cheeks were noticeably pinker. Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from cooing at the sight. Changkyun whined in embarrassment. “Oh my god, stop.” He groaned, trying to burrow his face into Kihyun’s stomach again.

Before he could that however, Kihyun stopped him by holding his face with his hands. He smiled and leaned forward. “I love you.” He whispered, staring right at his boyfriend’s eyes. Changkyun’s cheeks flushed a darker shade of red but he said a squeaky “I love you too.” back at him. Kihyun’s smile grew wider and he placed a quick kiss on Changkyun’s nose.

Changkyun pursed his lips in a silent invitation. Kihyun chuckled in amusement but he gave in. He placed a gentle kiss on Changkyun’s lips. They kissed languidly, enjoying the moment. Kihyun had to admit, he missed Changkyun too. They haven’t spent much time together because they were both busy with work; him most especially. He felt sorry for ignoring his boyfriend. But he was going to make it up to him.

Kihyun angled his face so they could kiss better. Changkyun sighed in approval. Kihyun was still cradling Changkyun’s face in his hands and his thumbs slowly caressed soft cheeks. He felt the younger boy shiver under his touch. Kihyun smiled into the kiss, feeling happy and content. They spent a while just gently kissing until Kihyun had to break it off. “I really have to work now.” He said. He could see the disappointment in his boyfriend’s eyes and he immediately drove it away by placing a peck on his forehead.  
“I’ll do this real quick and then I promise you I’m all yours. What do you say movie and cuddles?” Changkyun smiled and nodded his head.

“Yeah, movie and cuddles sound good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
